


【翻译】爱情直觉

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: Batfamily Translations [6]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU
Genre: F/F, Partners to Lovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: Barbara必须坦白一件事。





	【翻译】爱情直觉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a love with intuition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675822) by [shobogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan). 



这些话她从未说出口。

她费了些时间才意识到这点。她分析这件事，习惯性地，拆解成许多问题。一切是从什么时候开始的？是她第一次在心里用Dinah称呼金丝雀的时候？是她因为笑声不能合成，选择用自己的声音对她说话的时候？还是Dinah第一次抱起她，得知她真实姓名的时候？

她在思考这些问题，看着监控中Dinah的影像，双手在键盘前握紧。一如既往，她是那么引人注目。她打倒一群暴徒后的微笑，带着残酷的优雅。Barbara也忍不住微笑起来。

也许就是这样。她总是能让她微笑，无论如何。

她没有听到Cass走出训练室。但这早已不再困扰她，她习惯女孩的存在就像习惯她的家人。

“你喜欢……看着她。”她睁大了眼睛，但她没有开口，而是转过头面对Cassandra的眼睛。Dinah现在已经解决了她的战斗。（她没有必要这样做，Dinah总是让她学会放松自己。）

“我——没错，她表现得很好。”

Cass微笑着，摇了摇头。“不止这些。”

过了一会儿，Barbara也笑了起来。你不能在Cass面前隐瞒任何事。“对啊，我……她就像……”

“就像Dick？”

Barbara眨了眨眼。“呃——可以这么说。但是Dick——”Dick在她心中很复杂。他一直作为她的家人存在，无论过去还是现在，因此有些事变得……更加困难。当他们试图成为恋人时，他们最后总是将彼此推开。

Cass又点了点头，微微皱起眉头。“你爱他们两个，但是——方式不同。”

然后，Barbara笑了起来，她真是个出色的孩子。“是啊。”她的目光回到屏幕上。现在，暴徒全部被制服，而Dinah向下一处目标飞驰。画面切换，她就在那里，在走廊中穿行。现在她不用潜行了。

“应该告诉她。”

这一次，当Barbara转过身时，Cass已经离开了。 

——————————

她再次与Dinah见面的那天并不愉快。她弯着身子坐在电脑前，手指在键盘上疯狂飞舞。

“你知道其实你不是机器人，对吧？”Dinah打趣道，她带来了饼干和一罐鸡汤。Barbara有一瞬间想要告诉她把东西留下就好，但她知道这会让鸡汤变冷——更重要的是，这同样会冷落Dinah。

所以她叹了口气，让电脑进行随机搜索，然后转过椅子。不幸的是，这就意味着Dinah能看见她眼底越来越深的黑眼圈。

“这个任务真把你逼疯了，嗯？”Dinah的态度从戏谑转为关切。

Barbara微微一笑，想要让她放心，但也许没有成功。“现在我必须跟踪这些家伙，就是这样。”

Dinah挑起眉毛，“那现在就这样吧。”

Barbara耸了耸肩，来到没有摆放文件的那张桌前。Dinah沉默地坐下，然后她们开始喝汤。

Barbara终于开口时，她的声音平静而低沉。她看着面条的眼神就好像看着歹徒一样，就好像她能用凶猛的目光让他们从地球上消失。

“他们在利用孩子，Dinah，作为——不仅作为士兵。而是作为武器。”她的手攥紧了勺子，甚至有些颤抖。

然后，忽然之间，Dinah的手握住了她的，温暖而用力，使她放松下来。

“就像Cassandra一样。”

她抬起头，她的双眼遇见对方的温暖与同情，Dinah当然理解她，即使她自己不愿承认。就像Cass理解她一样。

她忽然感觉心口一紧。

应该告诉她。

不，她不应该这么想，不应该在她进行重要工作的时候——

但是，什么时候应该呢？

“Babs？”

Dinah声音柔软，几乎没有分开双唇。她的嘴唇又皲裂了，她总是弄丢Barbara送给她的唇膏。那种口红只能恶化情况，她总是这样告诉她。但她知道她涂上口红后该死的好看。

Dinah的手指温柔地环绕着她的指节。她感觉喉咙渐渐干涩，桌上的汤渐渐变凉。

“Dinah——”呼吸有些紊乱，她几乎找不到合适的言辞。她咽了咽口水，“有些事情——我——哦，管他呢。”

她倾过身子，深深吻在Dinah的唇上。这有些笨拙，草率而且尴尬，但是在撤回之前，她可以感知到Dinah嘴唇的线条与她紧紧相贴。

Dinah的微笑似乎有些茫然。“哦。”

Barbara有些懊悔，微笑着回应她。“是啊。”现在她大脑一片空白。这是正确的决定吗？她毁掉了一切吗？Dinah会就这样离开吗？

但是现在，Dinah倾过身子，轻轻把碗放在一边。

“让我们再来一次吧。”

END


End file.
